No Rain No Rainbow
by Flync
Summary: Pelangi tidak bisa memilih antara hujan atau matahari, karena tanpa keduanya ia tidak pernah akan ada di dunia ini. A fiction dedicated for Bleach Vivariation Festival 2.


_Untuk apa aku hidup?_

_Bila tidak ada yang melihatku?_

_Bila tidak ada yang menyayangiku?_

_Aku ini…_

_Hanya sampah yang memenuhi Bumi dengan kenajisanku._

* * *

><p><strong>A Fiction Dedicated for Bleach Vivariation Festival 2, Seventh theme: Learn from Nature.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**No Rain No Rainbow**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Genre: Tragedy/Angst**

**Pairing: UlquiHime**

**Warning!: a lil bit sadist (?), typo (?), _italic words memory_**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

_That's right; it's all because of you. Because I met you, and promised that'll always protect you._

_And my love, will last forever_

_-Flync-_

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Hari ini matahari bersinar dengan kekuatan penuh, seolah ingin memanggang manusia yang mendiami Bumi.

Seorang pemuda dengan kulit pucat tampak terbaring di sebuah undakan menuju sebuah tempat suci.

"sedikit lagi" batin pemuda itu sambil mengusap peluh di dahinya.

Sejenak Ia memejamkan mata sebelum menatap matahari dengan pandangan mengejek.

"sebentar lagi, Hime... Sebentar lagi aku akan menyelamatkanmu... Tunggu aku…" bisik pemuda itu, sebelum Ia kembali berdiri dan melanjutkan pendakiannya.

* * *

><p><em>"Pergi kau! Dasar aneh!" teriak seorang anak sambil melemparkan sebuah batu kearah si anak bermata zamrut.<em>

_Anak itu bisa saja menghindari batu itu, tapi entah mengapa tubuhnya enggan bergerak, dan saat batu itu menghantam pipinya, dan saat rasa sakit menusuk-nusuk kulitnya, bocah itu tetap enggan bergerak ataupun membuka mulut. Mungkin baginya rasa sakit itu tidak apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit di hatinya. Atau mungkin memang ini yang dia inginkan, kematiannya sendiri._

_"Lihat dia! Dia bahkan tidak bereaksi saat kita melemparinya! Itu pasti karena matanya yang begitu aneh! Mana ada orang dengan mata hijau seperti itu? Belum lagi kulitnya begitu pucat! Pasti dia penyihir!" tambah anak lain sambil menunjuk-nunjuk mata zamrut itu._

_Ahh,ya… Matanya selalu membawa masalah, semua orang mempermasalahkan iris matanya yang memiliki warna yang berbeda dengan orang biasa. Hingga akhirnya orang-orang sepakat bahwa anak itu adalah pembawa sial._

_Tapi, astaga... Memangnya apa yang salah dengan warna iris mata yang berbeda? Apa yang salah dengan Kulit yang pucat?_

_Memangnya siapa juga yang ingin terlahir dengan mata hijau dan kulit pucat bila pada akhirnya itu akan membuat orang itu dibenci dunia._

_"Ayo kita lempari dia sampai mati!" usul soerang anak lain_

_Si bocah berkulit pucat tetap terdiam, membiarkan batu-batu itu menghantam tubuhnya, membiarkan darah mengalir seperti aliran sungai dari luka-lukanya, sementara di dalam hatinya Ia berdoa agar Ia bisa cepat pergi ke tempat dimana Ia bisa menemukan ketenangan._

* * *

><p>Akhirnya… Akhirnya ia sampai di puncak bukit.<p>

Namun apa yang menantinya di puncak bukanlah apa yang ia harapkan…

"Hime!" teriak pemuda itu sambil berlari kearah sosok wanita berambut senja yang terantai di tengah lapangan.

"Ul… Jangan mendekat!" teriak wanita itu, dan tepat saat itu juga pemuda bermata zamrud itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Fufufu… Reaksi yang bagus, Ulquiorra" kata sesosok bayangan yang berdiri di samping si wanita yang terantai.

"Aizen!" pikir pemuda itu-Ulquiorra.

"Ah… Ada apa Ulquiorra? Apa kau lelah setelah mendaki ke sini?" tanya Aizen dengan nada mengejek.

Ulquiorra tetap tidak menjawa, matanya tak lepas memandangi sosok wanita yang ia cintai yang kini terantai di samping musuhnya.

Dengan gerakan pelan dan tertahan, diam-diam Ulquiorra menaruh tangannya di atas ganggang pedang di pinggangnya.

"Oh! Aku tahu, kau pasti merindukan wanita ini eh?" tangan Aizen terulur lalu mengelus pelan kepala wanita itu.

Kesabaran Ulquiorra menguap dengan cepat saat melihat musuhnya menyentuh wanita yang paling ia cintai di dunia. Dalam satu gerakan ia meloncat sambil menarik pedangnya. Namun baru saja kakinya meninggalkan tanah, sesuatu mendorongnya dengan keras hingga terlempar menjauhi wanita itu.

"Ulqui!" teriak wanita itu panik.

"Fufufu… Ada apa Ulquiorra? Dimana kekuatanmu? Apa kau… Tidak kuat lagi?" tanya Aizen yang mendadak berdiri di hadapan si mata zamrud yang kini terbaring lemas.

"Si… Sial!" si mata zamrud mengayunkan pedangnya, berusaha menebas kaki lawannya, namun yang terjadi adalah pedang itu terlempar keluar dari jangkauannya.

"Kau tahu? Selama lebih dari 10 tahun ini aku sudah mengelilingi dunia, mencari-cari kunci yang tepat untuk membuka kotak Pandora, serta jiwa yang mempunyai kekuatan untuk menghancurkan Pandora, dengan harapan aku bisa memusnahkan jiwa itu sebelum ia memusnahkan Pandora" kata Aizen sambil mencekik Ulquiorra, membuat pemuda itu tergantung di udara.

"Dan apa kau tahu? Kau adalah kuncinya, Ulquiorra Shifer! Kaulah orangnya! Dan tebak! Wanita itu, wanita yang kau cintai, Inoue Orihime adalah jiwa yang kucari-cari! Kini aku tidak perlu takut lagi, karena dengan kematian gadis itu maka Pandora tidak akan pernah menghilang dari dunia ini! Hahahahaha…." Tawa Aizen meledak, memenuhi pendengaran Ulquiorra.

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, berusaha mengenyahkan pemikiran tentang dirinya dan wanita yang ia cintai, Inoue.

"Lihat aku Ulquiorra, lihat aku dengan matamu yang indah. Lihat dan perhatikan saat aku mebunuh wanita itu!" bisik Aizen.

Mata Ulquiorra terbuka, dan tepat saat itu juga Aizen menyelipkan jarinya diantara kedua bola mata kiri Ulquiorra, dan dengan cepat menariknya keluar.

"AARRRGGGHHHH…." Jeritan kesakitan Ulquiorra memenuhi pendengaran Aizen dan Inoue, namun Aizen tidak memperdulikan Ulquiorra, dengan tatapan penuh kebahagiaan ia menatap bola mata di tangannya, dan tanpa sadar ia melepaskan cengkramannya dari leher pemuda itu.

"Ini dia kuncinya! Hahahahaha… Tunggu saja! Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi aku bisa bertemu denganmu… Tunggulah, Unohana" bisik Aizen.

* * *

><p><em>"Ulqui-kun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kau bisa sakit kalau berbaring di sini" panggil sebuah suara.<em>

_"Jangan ganggu aku!" kata si anak laki-laki tanpa membuka matanya_

_Kepalanya terasa pusing, dan wajahnya terasa berdenyut pelan._

_Anak-anak yang melemparinya telah pergi entah kemana, dan ia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi karena ia kehilangan kesadaran saat sebuah batu mengenai kepalanya._

_"Hihi… Ayo kita pulang Ulqui-kun. Aku berhasil mencuri salmon besar dari pasar" ajak suara itu lagi_

_Dalam sekejap rasa sakit itu menghilang, dan tanpa keraguan anak itu membuka mata lalu berdiri dan menatap gadis pemilik suara itu dengan kesal._

_"Hhh… Entah kenapa, kau selalu bisa membuatku bergerak, Hime" katanya._

_"Hihi… Mungkin karena kau sudah berjanji untuk selalu melindungiku?" goda gadis dengan rambut senja itu sambil meraih tangan anak laki-laki itu_

_"Cih" anak laki-laki itu memalingkan wajahnya, namun perlahan ia menggenggam tangan gadis itu._

* * *

><p>Gadis itu terdiam, baginya dunia mendadak berhenti berputar, dan tidak ada satupun suara ataupun benda di dunia ini selain tubuh Ulquiorra yang terbaring di hadapannya, dan suara detak jantungnya.<p>

"Tidak… Ini tidak nyata, ini tidak nyata" bisik gadis itu tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari pemuda yang ia cintai.

"Ulqui, tolong katakan padaku ini hanya mimpi…" bisik gadis itu lagi.

Namun pemuda itu tidak bergerak, tidak walau kaki Aizen menginjak tangannya ia tetap tidak bergerak ataupun meringis kesakitan.

Apakah ia memang sudah mati?

"Ini bukan mimpi! Ini tidak akan pernah menjadi mimpi!" teriak Aizen sambil menatap wanita berambut senja itu dengan tatapan liar.

Rupanya ia bisa mendengar suara bisikan Inoue.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan ini menjadi mimpi! Tidak akan pernah! Tidak saat aku sudah sedekat ini dengan pintu menuju Unohana!" tambah Aizen sambil berjalan mendekati wanita itu.

Darah menetes membasahi tanah dan tangan Aizen, namun ia tidak perduli dan tanpa ia sadari ia meremas bola mata zamrud itu.

"Ahh… Sial, aku kehilangan bola mata itu… Tapi tidak apa-apa, masih ada bola mata yang lain" kata Aizen sambil tersenyum keji.

Wanita berambut senja itu menatap Aizen dengan pandangan tidak percaya, sambil meronta-ronta ia berteriak kepada Aizen "Jangan dekati Ulqui lagi! Jangan sentuh dia, kau monster!"

Dan mendadak Aizen berpindah tempat dan berdiri tepat di samping wanita itu.

"Monster kau bilang? Kau bilang aku monster?" tanya Aizen sambil tersenyum ganjil.

"Kau memang monster!" teriak wanita itu di sela-sela air matanya.

"Kau!" Aizen meraih leher wanita itu, dan menariknya hingga rantai yang membelit tubuh wanita itu hancur.

"Dengar baik-baik, aku bukan monster, tapi kalian!" kata Aizen

Inoue meringis pelan.

"Karena kalian… Karena kalian kami terpisah! Itu karena kalian! Kalianlah monsternya! Kalian yang sudah membunuh Unohara!" teriak Aizen sambil melempar Inoue hingga wanita itu terbaring di samping kekasihnya.

"Ulqui… Apa kau bisa mendengarku? Aku… Aku harap kita tidak pernah terjebak di dalam situasi ini… Kuharap…" Inoue terisak pelan, lalu meraih tangan pemuda itu.

"Kuharap kita bisa selalu bersama dan hidup bersama… Selamanya"

Aizen berdiri di hadapan Inoue, sebuah pedang berada di tangan kanannya.

"Kau harus mati… Kau harus mati… Demi Pandora, demi Unohana kau harus mati!" kata Aizen sambil mengacungkan pedang di tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Aishiteru yo, Ulqui" bisik wanita itu sambil memejamkan matanya.

ZLEB

Pedang di tangan Aizen menembus tangan Ulquiorra yang mendadak berdiri di hadapan pria itu.

"Ka… Kau…"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyakiti Hime" kata Ulquiorra dengan nada sedingin es.

"Ulqui" bisik Inoue dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati ia masih menggenggam tangan Ulquiorra, tapi…

Kalau yang ada di sampingnya adalah Ulquiorra, lalu siapa yang menghalangi Aizen?

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga, 'Heart'" kata Aizen sambil tersenyum keji.

Ia berusaha untuk menarik pedangnya, tapi tangan Heart, wujud kunci Pandora dari Ulquiorra menghalangi gerakan Aizen.

"Kau sudah melukai Ulquiorra, dan juga Hime, maka kau… Tidak akan bisa lari lagi, Aizen"

Dan dengan tangan kosong, Heart menebas Aizen.

* * *

><p><em>Malam itu terasa sangat panas, Ulquiorra dan Inoue tidak dapat tidur, dan keduanya berbaring dalam diam sambil saling menatap.<em>

_"Panas sekali, apa kau juga tidak bisa tidur, Hime?" tanya Ulquiorra_

_Inoue menggeleng pelan, gadis berusia 10 tahun itu lalu berkata "Aku teringat akan cerita Unohara-san"_

_"Tentang Pelangi?"_

_"Ya"_

_"Apa kau ingat cerita itu?"_

_Inoue mengangguk pelan_

_"Kalau begitu ceritakan lagi padaku, Hime" pinta Ulquiorra_

_"Baiklah"_

_Dulu, ada seorang penyihir muda yang jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis bangsawan bernama Pandora._

_Pandora adalah seorang yang buta, namun suaranya seperti emas, dan hal itulah yang membuat penyihir itu jatuh cinta._

_Di setiap kesempatan saat Pandora sendirian, penyihir itu selalu menemui Pandora, dan mendengarkan gadis itu bernyanyi._

_Suatu hari, Pandora diundang ke acara pesta dan untuk pertama kalinya ia diijinkan untuk menyanyi di depan umum._

_Hari itu, semua orang terpukau dengan suara Pandora, dan penyihir muda itu dengan kekuatan sihirnya membuat sebuah pelangi di langit sebagai wujud rasa bangganya akan keberhasilan Pandora._

_Tapi, ada penyihir lain yang mencintai si penyihir muda, dan penyihir itu iri dengan Pandora, maka ia menyebarkan sihirnya atas kota dimana Pandora tinggal, hingga terjadi bencana kesulitan air selama berbulan-bulan._

_Tidak hanya itu, ia juga membuat awan hujan menjauhi kota itu, sehingga tidak turun hujan selama berbulan-bulan._

_Belum cukup puas, ia juga menyebarkan rumor bahwa kejadian itu disebabkan suara Pandora._

_Orang-orang mempercayai rumor itu dan mengutuki Pandora lalu melempar Pandora dengan batu hingga ia mati._

_Si penyihir muda begitu sedih, hingga hujan pun turun, akan tetapi matahari tetap bersinar sebagaimana ekspresi si penyihir jahat karena ia telah berhasil menyingkirkan Pandora._

_Orang-orang berbahagia karena hujan telah turun, namun penyihir itu menjadi geram dan ia membunuh semua orang di kota itu dan menjadikan kota itu sebagai sebuah hutan._

_Di tempat Pandora kehilangan nyawanya, muncul sebuah air terjun dan dari air terjun tersebut si penyihir dapat melihat sebuah pelangi raksasa._

_Penyihir itu mencari ujung pelangi raksasa tersebut, dan kemudian mengubur hatinya di dalam sebuah kotak bernama kotak Pandora._

_Setelah itu, penyihir itu mati._

_Orang mengatakan bahwa dengan menggunakan hati penyihir itu, orang mati dapat dihidupkan kembali, namun tidak pernah ada orang yang berhasil menemukan ujung pelangi itu._

_Ada juga yang mengatakan kotak Pandora hanya bisa dibuka dengan menggunakan mata si penyihir, dan ada juga rumor yang mengatakan kotak itu tidak bisa dibuka karena sudah dihancurkan oleh jiwa penyihir yang sangat mencintai penyihir muda itu._

_"Ulqui, apa kau ingat apa yang Unohona-san katakan di akhir cerita?" tanya Inoue_

_"Apa?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan suara serak_

_"walaupun kedua penyihir itu bertolak belakang, sebenarnya mereka saling melengkapi, karena tanpa hujan dan matahari tidak aka nada pelangi"_

_"Dan tanpa pelangi, kotak Pandora tidak akan pernah bisa ditemukan." Tambah Ulquiorra_

_"Ya" kata Inoue sambil tersenyum_

_"Tapi menurutku tidak ada kotak pandora di ujung pelangi" kata Ulquiorra_

_"Eh? Tidak ada?"_

_"Ya"_

_"Lalu, menurutmu, apa yang ada di ujung pelangi?"_

_"Kebahagiaan, kebahagiaan dari Heart-penyihir muda itu,saat ia bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai"_

* * *

><p>Aizen terbaring lemah, namun jantungnya masih berdetak.<p>

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang cerita itu, Aizen" kata Heart dengan nada dingin

"Hahaha... Tapi bukankah memang kau yang telah mengubah kota menjadi hutan? dan membuat..."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" potong Heart sambil menancapkan pedang Aizen di tangan pemiliknya.

"Hime, maaf karena kau harus mengalami hal seperti ini, tapi aku ingin kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" kata Heart

"Yang sebenarnya?"

"Ya" jawab Heart sambil menatap Inoue dengan tatapan sendu.

* * *

><p><em>Dulu, ada seorang penyihir yang buta sejak lahir, namun ia adalah penyihir yang hebat.<em>

_Ia tinggal di sebuah kota di dekat hutan, dan di kota itu tinggal seorang gadis bangsawan yang sombong._

_Diam-diam gadis itu jatuh cinta dengan penyihir buta itu, tapi penyihir itu sudah memiliki tunangan bernama Pandora._

_Gadis bangsawan itu cemburu, lalu meminta bantuan penyihir gelap untuk menjadikannya penyihir selama 1 hari._

_Permohonan gadis itu dikabulkan, dan ia pun menjadi penyihir sementara._

_Tepat pada saat gadis itu berubah menjadi penyihir merupakan hari dimana Pandora dan penyihir buta itu akan menikah. Penyihir buta yang sangat mengagumi Pandora lalu menciptakan cuaca yang begitu cerah sehingga upacara pernikahan mereka berjalan lancar._

_Gadis bangsawan itu marah, lalu ia membuat si penyihir buta dapat melihat, dan dengan sihir lain ia membuat penyihir itu jatuh cinta padanya._

_Pandora begitu sedih, dan menangis. Suara tangisannya terdengar hingga khahyangan dan khahyangan pun menurunkan hujan sebagai tanda turut berduka._

_Hasil dari hujan dan matahari pun terciptalah pelangi yang sangat indah, dan saat penyihir itu melihat pelangi, ia pun terlepas dari sihir sementara si gadis bangsawan, lalu berlari mencari istrinya._

_Namun ia terlambat, saat ia menemukan Pandora di ujung pelangi, Pandora telah mati dan di sampingnya tergeletak sebuah kotak._

_Penyihir itu lalu memasukan semua kenangan bahagianya dengan Pandora di dalam kotak itu, lalu ia pun bersumpah bahwa hanya ia yang bisa membuka kota itu, dan hanya Pandora yang bisa menghancurkan kotak itu selamanya._

* * *

><p>"Ulquiorra adalah renkarnasi dari diriku 100 tahun yang lalu, dan di dalam diri Ulquiorra aku hidup" kata Heart di akhir penjelasannya.<p>

"Ka… Kalau begitu…"

"Ya, kau adalah reinkarnasi dari Pandora" kata Heart

"Lalu… Sekarang apa?" tanya Inoue dengan suara bergetar

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lalu sekarang apa? Itu tidak menutup kenyataan bahwa… Bahwa Ulquiorra sudah mati!" teriak Inoue

"Tapi kau bisa menyelamatkannya, Inoue… Dengan kotak itu, kau bisa menyelamatkan Ulquiorra" kata Heart dan mendadak sebuah kotak muncul di hadapan Inoue

"Ko… Kotak itu.. Kotak… Unohana…" bisik Aizen

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkannya, Aizen" kata Heart sambil menatap Aizen dingin.

"Ahahahaha… Hahahaha… Kalau begitu.. Jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya, maka pemuda itu juga tidak akan bisa!"

Saat itu, tanah berguncang hebat, dan cahaya mengelilingi keempat sosok itu.

"Kalau aku akan mati, maka kalian juga harus mati bersama denganku!" kata Aizen, dan ia pun mati.

"Sial… Hime, cepat buka kotak itu, dan… Hime?" panggil Heart

"Tidak… Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Ulquiorra di sini" isak Inoue

"Tapi, astaga! Dia sudah mati!" teriak Heart frustasi

"Aku… Aku tahu, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa meninggalkannya"

"Inoue…"

"Maafkan aku Heart, tapi aku sama seperti pelangi yang tidak bisa memilih antara hujan maupun matahari, karena tanpa keduanya ia tidak akan muncul. Dan jika aku hidup tanpa Ulquiorra, maka… Hidup bukanlah hidup"

Heart menatap tubuh Ulquiorra, lalu dengan segenap keyakinan ia mendekati tubuh itu.

"Jika memang itu maumu, baiklah. Mari kita mati bersama di sini" kata Heart sambil duduk di samping Inoue.

"A… Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah mati, dan aku hidup di dalam tubuh Ulquiorra. Seharusnya aku bisa saja melarikan diri, tapi…" di sini Heart meraih tangan Inoue dan membawanya ke bibirnya.

"Kau adalah reinkarnasi Pandora, dan aku juga sama sepertimu, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Pandora. Aku sudah bersumpah untuk melindunginya, dan karena itulah aku hidup."

"Terima kasih"

"Huh?"

Inoue tersenyum lalu meremas tangan Heart

"Terima kasih kau mau di sini dan menemaniku"

Heart tersenyum

"Karena itulah janjiku, dan bila aku tidak bisa melindungimu, maka… Untuk apa aku hidup?"

* * *

><p><em>Sama seperti pelangi, aku tidak bisa memilih antara hujan dan matahari, karena tanpa keduanya aku tidak akan pernah ada di sini, hadir di sini...<em>

* * *

><p>BANZAI!<p>

#sujut menyembah komputer

TT_TT

selesai juga fic ini...

Hwhwhw...

Semoga kegajean saya bisa dimengerti oleh senpai" sekalian...

RnR plz #collapse


End file.
